Harry Potter and the Song of the Elven Guardian
by AndromedaM13Titan
Summary: please read and review (flames are ok): there is a new arrival at hogwarts, who turns the lives the harry, hermoine, and ron upside down. a little romance, not mushy stuff, but crushes. hehe. please r/r
1. Venator's Ventar

Harry Potter and the Song of the Elven Guardian  
by AndromedaM13Titan  
  
disclaimer: harry potter and company belong to j.k. rolwing, but heather ventar is my own character (who incase you read all my fan fics, tends to appear a lot but with different names... sometimes with the same names! aaaaaaah!!)  
  
summary: a new student has arrived at hogwarts! a time for celebration, right? maybe... but hermoine has become skeptical about the new kid, and so has harry. ron is not completely oblivious, but for a short while fails to realize the strange character of the new student. there is something mysterious about the student, and an ancient, strong, yet sweet aura that surrounds them. what is this person hiding that the three friends need to know about? well... let's just say that this story is a cliffhanger at times... muahaha.  
  
a/n: i am sitting here, eating rice soup (cha(t)-jook... which is the best darn stuff anybody could create...) gotta love this story. im also listening to "Oceanic", a very mysterious song that could be Heather Ventar's theme song! (it's from carnival of the animals by saint-seans, but Bond did a very good "cover" of it. go classical geniusses!  
  
  
----  
  
Part I: Venator's Ventar  
  
  
That evening at the sorting ceremony, Harry caught up with his friends Ron and Hermoine. They were second years -proud second years at that- and beginning a new year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was a successful Quidditch player all ready, Ron was still his same old self, and Hermoine was still sticking her nose into books. They watched anxiously as all the first years were sorted.  
  
"Now," Professor McGonagall began. "We have one more student who is extremely special, and I expect all of you to welcome her. She will be entering as a second year to Hogwarts, for she has finished her first year at Rockshyre Academy in Scotland. Please welcome your new schoolmate, Heather Ventar."   
  
All of the students in the Great Hall clapped as they saw a tall girl with (boy)short, dark brown hair stand. She turned and gave a small smile to all of them, before turning back and heading towards the Sorting Hat. Harry's scar began to sting, and he stared at the girl. Her eyes were too blue for her to be a full muggle but they had a tint of darkness in them, as if she couldn't be full magic-type. There was something mysterious about the way she looked at everyone, but it seemed Harry was the only one who noticed.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, even before Heather had sat. She let out a heavy breath and smiled, walking slowly towards the Gryffindor table. The others looked at her strangely and even moved down a few seats, wiping the smile off her face. She solemnly sat by herself, considering the others were at least two feet from her. Hermoine felt bad and got up to sit by her.  
  
"Hello Heather." Hermoine said. "I'm Hermoine Grainger, and I'm terribly sorry for the actions of the other students. They don't know what it's like to be in a new environment and without friends."  
  
Heather smiled, "Thankyou for apologizing, but I'm used to things like that. I do have a few friends here, but they're in other dormatories." She went back to picking at her food. "I'll be my old self tomorrow, but right now, I've too many things to think about. So, not to be rude or anything, if you could please leave me alone right now, that would be grand." Heather looked up and smiled at Hermoine, who waved and went back to sit next to Ron.  
  
"She's difficult." Hermoine said, between her grit teeth. "I can understand why she has no friends."  
  
"Hermoine!" Ron shouted. "That was kind of rude, you know."  
  
Harry flinched. "My scar... it started stinging when Heather turned and looked at us. I think she was looking at me. And I didn't like the look she gave me, either."   
  
"Started stinging, eh..?" Hermoine said, deeply in thought. "That's it! How could I forget!" Hermoine reached down and picked up a history book.  
  
"Do you carry those things around everywhere you go?" Ron snorted.  
  
"No, but they're handy sometimes." She opened to the index and glanced up and down, flipping the pages to 'V'. "Ah yes, here he is: Sir Claudio Ventar, pages 884-942." Then, she flipped through the book to the pages. "See this man? This is most legendary knight in all of Scotland. He was a student at both Rockshyre and Hogwarts, and look, his eyes are just as blue as Heather's. Claudio was known for his fights with Voldemort, back when Voldemort hadn't been corrupted. Claudio almost killed him, but he was not close enough. Voldemort killed him, instead. And look, you see the gem which hangs around his neck? That is the same gem that hangs about Heather's."  
  
"What does that have to do with the scar?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Everything, Harry." Hermoine pointed her finger to a paragraph. "This paragraph describes the gem: '...with full and mystical powers, the Emerald of Venator was a sacred gem in the line of the Ventar's. It was said that the gem had only one heir in each generation; one warrior powerful enough to receive the relic. There was a legend amongst the Ventar's that the Phoenix had blessed the gem, deeming it and the Ventar's great warriors and the most loving of the human race...' So you see, Heather is the heir to everything her family owns. She's the warrior who shall protect the Earth now." Hermoine looked down the table at Heather, who was still eating. "I can't doubt her. Her eyes reflect too much sorrow for me to hate her anymore, though I must admit, I am envious at her powers."  
  
Ron laughed, "She's more powerful than Mister Harry Potter, eh?"   
  
"Does that mean she's good or bad, Hermoine?"  
  
Hermoine shook her head, "I don't know. From the looks of her she seems cold, distant, unwilling to be social. But her eyes reflect pain and angst, as if she has encountered much trouble in her life. She's an odd character, Harry, and it's best we keep a safe distance until we know more about her." She looked in Heather's direction again, and found her standing, walking towards Harry. She bent down as if to whisper something in his ear. As she left, Harry's eyes widened and his skin paled, when asked what she said, he didn't reply.  
  
"Now come on, Harry, you know you can tell us." Ron said, rather anxious to hear.  
  
"N-n-no." Harry stuttered. "Everything is fine." He forced himself to smile, "Really."  
  
***  
  
As night quickly passed, so did the morning, and before the children knew it, it was Saturday. The students of Hogwarts were free for nearly three-quarters of the day, and days like these were extremely precious to the students. Harry and Ron got out of bed quickly and ran downstairs, unfortunate enough to see Hermoine sitting by the fire, reading her books.  
  
"For once, Hermoine," Ron began, "Will you please put away those things?" He reached down and grabbed one of her textbooks, running off with it. Hermoine didn't bother, sighed, and continued working with her other books. Ron, feeling rather defeated, returned the book and left the dormatory with Harry.   
  
"Where are we going, Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"There is a concert this morning," Ron said. "It's free for all Hogwarts students, and is at the main courtyard. All the professors will be there to watch selected students play instruments; I heard Heather Ventar will be there! I want to see what stuff she is made of, and if she truly is Claudio Ventar's daughter."   
  
"No." Harry stopped and said this rather sternly. "I... I think I have some homework left to do. Why don't you go on your own."  
  
"Harry, look, I told you to tell me whatever she said, because I am your friend and I do not want you keeping these things secret. Now what did she say, and why is it keeping you from coming to the concert? Can you not face her? Did she challenge you? Harry, you must let it be known so that you do not worry, and you can have someone to protect your back!"   
  
"Well--" Harry hesitated to speak at first. "--she didn't say much, really... only that-- only that--... No, Ron, I cannot tell you."  
  
"Harry!!" Ron slapped his friend's shoulder. "I am your best friend and you're willing to keep this a secret from me!?"   
  
Harry shook his head, "Fine, Ron." He gulped, "Heather Ventar is the mysterious person you all perceive her to be, but not evil, I can tell you that. What she said to me; it scared the heck out of me but at the same time... it gave me comfort in a weird way... in a way so that it could not be explained. Her words were simple: 'In the darkness you shall go, where the pain and suffering catch you, but fear not for the guardian sits, and guides you with its light.'" He looked at Ron, who looked almost as stunned as he did when he first heard the words. Now that Harry heard them again, a new comfort built in his soul. The words were mystifying but at the same time healing his aching and exhausted heart.   
  
"All the more reason to go and see her." Ron said, excitedly. "Then, we can ask her about it."  
  
"But Ron--"  
  
"Come on!!" Ron took Harry by the wrist and dragged him down the stairs to the main courtyard. They heard the music as soon as they came in. Beautiful and mysterious, like an ocean. It was a cello playing high on its strings, a small trio of violins behind them. Ron and Harry entered and sat about a few feet from Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, who smiled and nodded at them. Even Professor Snape was there... The boys turned back to see who was playing; Heather Ventar!  
  
Heather's violin made of beautiful wood that seemed so aged. She walked about the courtyard, passing each of her fellow players, smiling at them and then at the enormous crowd; almost all the students at Hogwarts had come. Behind Heather were two violinists, two cellists, an empty-seated piano, and a violist. Their sound rang out like church bells on a far away hill, and the movement of their fingers and arms were mystifying. Suddenly, the song came to a close.   
  
After an enormous applause came what was supposed to be their last song (each student was given five songs to play). It began with a solo violinist, not Heather surprisingly. Instead, she began to sing. The words were simple "ah"s, but they fit with the music beautifully. The singing stopped and Heather began to play her violin. It was slow at first, slow and dreary, but then the speed kicked up and they played in a majesetic manner, almost as a high sped dance. A flutist came in and began to play the same melody as the violinist, while a clarinet played in the back with the cellists and violists.   
  
Their outfits were elven like; very elegant and high class. It reflected the song, which continued as a cellist began to sing for a little while. After she stopped, they all died down to let the solo violinist play. 'Good grief!' Harry thought to himself. 'The tune.... it is so remarkably beautiful!' He closed his eyes and pictured the snow playing about with the wind, he being on the ground watching it all happen. Heather played with such fluency and artistry, Harry felt compelled to play an instrument himself! They all stoped playing to sing the song again, as if they themselves were their instruments. The short haired tomboy who stood in the front as their solo violinist picked up her violin again, waiting... then the bow striked the strings and she began again.   
  
When the song ended, the entire courtyard was full with applause, as each person gave a standing ovation, including Ron and Harry. As Heather and the others exited, Ron and Harry followed.  
  
"Ventar!" Ron shouted. "Heather Ventar!" He smiled when he saw her stop to turn around.  
  
"Oh!" She said, looking surprised. "Hello again, Ron Weasley. I see you managed to make it to the concert... with Mister Harry Potter, I see. It's a pleasure to see the both of you again. I trust that you enjoyed the concert?"  
  
Ron nodded his head rather quickly, "Oh of course, Heather! It was grand! I have never seen a person be one with the violin like that before! You played so magnificently!" Ron was met by a distressed looked on Harry's face and reassembled himself. "Heather, I have a few questions to ask of you. Firstly, that song you sang, what did you say it was again?"  
  
Heather smiled at them for the first time, "The Song of the Elven Guardian. It is a song that has been passed in my family for hundreds of years. Why do you ask this?"  
  
"No reason, just curious." said Ron. "Secondly, do you know the meaning of these words: In the darkness you shall go, where the pain and suffering catch you, but fear not for the guardian sits, and guides you with its light...? I heard it somewhere, but I can't remember."  
  
Heather's smile dissipated. "Weasely there are some things better left unanswered, and there are times in which these things should not be explained. I have no liberty to discuss it; only that it is of elven tongue." She turned and walked away with her violin. Ron sighed and looked at Harry, who flinched and stared down the tunnel at where Heather had been. Ron felt pity for his friend. Another year at Hogwarts beginning in such a bad way. Too many adventures...  
  
continue to part II!!   
  
a/n: well? did you like it? please comment, i don't care if they're bad. flames will actually help. just comment please. the music part has a lot to do with the story, so don't think that it was completely useless and just a waste of good time and space. think about it. the Song of the Elven Guardian is the title of this story and also the song which she played. she mentioned a guardian when she spoke to harry too. anyway... Heather is a mysterious little character whom i take pride in. ^_^ 


	2. The Calling

Harry Potter and the Song of the Elven Guardian  
by AndromedaM13Titan  
  
disclaimer: harry potter and company belong to j.k. rolwing, but heather ventar is my own character (who incase you read all my fan fics, tends to appear a lot but with different names... sometimes with the same names! aaaaaaah!!)  
  
a/n: sorry for any typos, in advance! i tend to have lots of them, considering i never edit my work.  
by the way, the beginning of this part begins with a dream, incase some of you might get lost.   
  
---  
  
Part II: The Calling  
  
...  
Harry could smell the curiosity in the air. The aura was curious. He looked about him and noticed that the fog that surrounded him was extremely thick; he could barely see a foot infront of him. He decided to walk about, to get familiar with his surroundings. Then, he heard it. A trumpet playing a soft, childish tune. Harry recognized this song, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.   
  
Harry continued walking, until he bumped into something. When he looked up, the fog cleared, and he noticed the type of door it was; it was enormous and made of fine, carved marble. On the marble was carved some words that Harry couldn't decipher, for they were in some language alien to English. He pushed and the doors slowly creaked open, sounding older than Dumbledore himself. The inside of this mysterious dwelling was even more strange and unfamiliar.   
  
The floors were a thinner and cleaner marble than that of the door, and the floor was checkered, much like a chess board. On either side of him stood enormous statues of beautifully carved stones, each one looking identical to the other. The statues were solemn faced and were very old looking. Large, stain glass windows glorified the walls of this castle-like building, and one more on the dome ceiling. In an instant, a horde of beautiful, silver butterflies flew about, their colors changing as each passed by one of the statues. Harry smiled, Hogwarts and London were nothing compared to this place.  
  
"Harry Potter?" A voice called out from the darknened area of the castle. It was a soothing voice, just as music.  
  
"I--I am he." Harry stuttered. "Who, may I ask, am I speaking with?"  
  
The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling suddenly lit and the entire area was covered in light. Harry was amazed at the beauty. He turned and saw a throne, a girl sitting on it, one who looked almost like Heather except with much longer hair. Her ears were slightly pointed and she was exceedingly tall and slender. Her voice was lower than most girls' her age, and her eyes shimmered like the ocean sea. She was an elf.  
  
Elves were legends, fables, characters only found in tales. However, Harry had renewed his interest in them when he arrived at Hogwarts. Afterall, if the Gringotts goblins could exist, why couldn't elves or fairy-folk? Harry bowed to the girl who was obviously a royal of some sort.  
  
"There is no need," said the girl. "To bow to the likes of me. Mister Harry Potter, I have been watching you for quite some time. Rather, my people have. We have taken quite an interest in the Academy at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry of which you attend. My father personally knew Dumbledore and all the other professors, and currently, we've a few students at the school. Do you know what I am, Harry?"  
  
"An elf."  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"Your eyes give that away." Harry said. "They're blue, just like the ocean. Your ears are pointed, you are tall and slender, and your voice rings out like an instrument. I've read stories about your kind, I have become rather fascinated with these stories."   
  
The girl smiled, "I am pleased with that. For a long time we disappeared from the eyes of humans. They had ceased to believe in us, and thus we found no reason to keep our race alive. We died from the Earth for a time, and what you see here is our hideout. These are the ancient ruins of the old Elven country."  
  
"Excuse me," Harry said. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly am I here? Have I done something? Are you in need of help?"  
  
The girl got up from her throne and walked towards Harry. She was taller than him, though she must have only been his age. "Harry, my people... are dying. They are being captured by an unknown enemy, and there is nothing I can do, since my father no longer lives, and I have no mother. I pray, all the time, that perhaps someone will come and relieve my people from their pain. I have lived only a short time, I know, I am but a child, as are you. My powers are limited for now, and until I grow older, then I need help. I have sought that help in you."  
  
"Me?" exclaimed Harry. "Why me? I'm a student, I've got friends... I am limited in my powers as well!"   
  
"Mister Potter," The girl's voice was stern, almost like Harry's professor's. "I did not ask you to give up your life, or to sacrifice anything important to you. I just need your help, that is all. When you awaken you will think this merely a dream, it is not. It is a calling, I am calling you on behalf my people. We need you more than you think. Now, please, will you aid us?"  
  
Harry looked straight into the girl's blue eyes. They were stern and determined, yet hopeful and sad. Harry knew that she had endured much. But how could he help her? He had to help Hogwarts already, and plus he had quidditch matches every now and then, homework, studying... how could be of aid if he was busy?  
  
"I...I don't think I can."  
  
The girl sighed, looking very disappointed. "I had put my faith in you, Potter. I see now the reason why we had disappeared from human eye for such a long time: you are not to be trusted." She took Harry's hand an put something in it. "Keep this. It will protect you from what is to come. When what will come vanishes, you will be called again to give this back." The girl suddenly disappeared as the silver butterflies came once again over Harry's head. He looked down at what she had given him, and he was shocked.  
  
"The necklace..." Harry held it infront of him. "The gem." His scar began to sting violently and he fell to the ground, unconscious.   
  
...  
Harry woke up with in a start. Night was still upon them, for the moon was still high in a dark velvet sky. "Ouch!" He whispered, as he was getting up. Something had stung him in his hand, and when he opened it, he saw on his palm the gem which had been given to him by the girl. "It wasn't a dream." Harry looked out the window and got up, continuing towards Hedwig's cage. He took out the animal and began to pet it, as he sighed and sat down next in the window.  
  
The girl's voice rang through his head, 'Harry, my people... are dying. They are being captured by an unknown enemy, and there is nothing I can do...' His heart was breaking, silently, for he decided he had been selfish to let her go without telling her he would help her people. Now a people was going to die once more, and eventually, vanish from the Earth.   
  
Harry clutched onto the gem, holding it tightly as he continued to stare at the moon. "Well, it's too late now, Harry. There was nothing you could do and nothing you can do now. So don't worry." He sighed. "Who am I kidding, an entire race is going be wiped out because of me!" He got up, put Hedwig back in his cage, and walked to his bed, falling back asleep. The day ahead of him was going to be a tough one, he could sense it.  
  
onward, to part III!  
  
a/n: likie? i like the dream. it's mysterious. i like the castle too. in order to like it, though, you have to imagine it as you read. pieces will be put together as you read, trust me. i work that way. 


	3. The Chasm of Dehagord and the Gate to th...

Harry Potter and the Song of the Elven Guardian  
by AndromedaM13Titan  
  
disclaimer: harry potter and company belong to j.k. rolwing, but heather ventar is my own character (who incase you read all my fan fics, tends to appear a lot but with different names... sometimes with the same names! aaaaaaah!!)  
  
a/n: sorry for any typos, in advance! i tend to have lots of them, considering i never edit my work.  
**a little violence in this part, but its not descriptive, so if you have a thin stomach, then don't worry.**   
  
---  
  
Part III: The Chasm of Dehagord and the Gate to the Hidden Chamber  
  
"Harry," said Ron. "Are you doing all right? You seem a little pale."  
  
Harry nodded, "I'm fine, Ron."  
  
"No you're not." Hermoine said. "I can see it in your eyes. You're lying to us. You're hiding something, Mister Harry Potter, and I'm quite sick of playing games! What is it about the thing that Heather said to you? It is quite obvious that it is having a drastic effect on you! Now tell me, why are you withdrawn all the time?" Hermoine slammed her hand on the table and everyone stared at her. "Oh... sorry... I should mind my manners." The students shrugged and went back to eating their lunch.  
  
"Honestly, Hermoine, I am fine. There is nothing for me to worry about, or you and Ron. It's just... this scar. Last year it stung all the time because of the Pheonix and because of Voldemort, but now I don't know why. It could be Heather, it at least explains why it hasn't stung until the arrival at Hogwarts."  
  
"That girl!" Hermoine said. "I knew it, she is our enemy!"  
  
"Now, Hermoine--" said Ron.  
  
"--No!" interrupted Hermoine. "I am right. She must put away immediately, before any of us are harmed." Suddenly, all the lights in the school went out. All fires unlit themselves and the school was left in the darkness of the snowclouds above. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore shot up from their seats, calming all the startled children down. They then whispered something to each other and ran out the secret passageway behind the wall. Harry and his friends saw this and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"The passage goes this way!" Hermoine cried as she led Harry and Ron to one of the paintings. They struggled to lift it up, but somebody stopped them. They were thrown back and the painting was sealed to the wall.   
  
"You will not follow them." The voice said. "They are on a secret mission on their own." It was Heather's.  
  
"Heather Ventar," Hermoine said. "I've got an itch over this whole monstrosity. How is it you know where the passage leads, when you have only been here for a short time? Answer that, Ventar."   
  
Heather looked sternly at Hermoine. "Don't try me, Grainger. You have no idea what I have been through and what I am capable of doing. Now come, you all will follow me, there is somewhere else we must go." Heather began to head down the stairs. "Come on, I'm not going to wait all day for you." Slowly, Hermoine, Harry, and Ron followed the tall second year down the red stairs and to one of the paintings. The scottish girl pulled the painting up with ease and pushed open a hidden door. Hermoine, Harry, and Ron entered after Heather, and found themselves in a dark room.  
  
"Where are the lights?" asked Hermoine.  
  
Fires were suddenly lit on either side of them and Heather picked one up. They were in a cold, stone tunnel.  
  
"This way." Heather walked the trio down the tunnel and came to a large wooden door. Heather turned to the trio of friends. "When you walk past this door, you will see things inexplicable. From my own realtive's lips: 'Behind the wooden door, you'll see- a darkness which evil doth bleed- an ancient evil which we should rid- before the dragon to death us bid.' Take heed at the words, they may be my last." Taking in a deep breath, Heather pushed the heavy weighted door open, revealing a platform above a deep, enormous chasm, one which flamed and burned. The snapping of fire and dragons jaws were heard in the distance; they sensed the quartet's presence.  
  
"What is going on?" Hermoine said, shaking and clinging onto Ron's cloak sleeve.  
  
"This is the Chasm of Dehagord, this is where Dumbledore and McGonagall passed, this is the path to the Hidden Chamber. Brace yourselves, if you see a dragon, do not worry yourselves, look up, ignore them, and just keep your eyes on the back of my head. As long as I am here, none of you have anything to fear." Heather's eyes beamed by the light of the fire and she looked straight at Harry. He noticed a tint of gold in her eye, and then his scar began to sting. Heather turned.  
  
Slowly, they began to walk across the marble platform. It had no rails, so Harry, Hermoine, and Ron clinged desperately to each other. Heather walked at a steady pace, as to not frighten her friends, close to them. Suddenly, she stopped. Rumbling was heard in the distance and she turned to her left. Her eyes showed signs of distress, of almost a deathly fright.  
  
"Go." Heather said, her voice low and almost inaudible. "Run to the other edge and wait. If you see a dragon come, go through those doors and do not turn back. If I do not die I will come and follow. Go... now!" Quickly, Ron, Hermoine, and Harry dashed across the bridge to the other side, whilst Heather remained standing in the middle of the platform, tall, sturdy, and like a statue. The snapping fire beneath her was almost enough to intimidate her. Almost.  
  
Heather's eyes moved, looking about her, though she herself did not move an inch. Sweat dripped from her brow as the rumbling came closer to her, she was becoming nervous, but her hands did not tremble. The rumbling stopped. Ron, Hermoine, and Harry let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Until a giant, red and gold dragon jumped out from the fire, spewing fire everywhere, nearly burning Heather and the others. The trio screamed loudly and jumped behind a rock, peeking out only to see what was going on. The red and gold dragon was huge, it was still halfway submerged in the lava, but it was still big and intimidating to young wizards like themselves. A brave girl was going to get charred, they knew. But bravery was different than stupidity, they had to admit.   
  
The dragon fully emerged from the water, to show its enormous, scaly body. It circled Heather, magma dripping only feet from her. Her heart pounded. This could be it, she said to herself. This could be my death.   
  
"You have no place here." The dragon hissed.   
  
"I do. I am here on a mission." Heather shouted over the rumbling of thunder overhead. "May Hogwarts live forever, and the Earth on which it resides. Dragon, you do not scare the likes of me, though you may have done so to my family in the past, you never shall again."  
  
"You're a Ventar, aren't you." Dragon said. "Your father... he was Claudio, was he not? The old bastard never knew what was coming. He was a fool, you know that? Yes, he knew he was going to die when he came here, trying my patience on a quote, 'holy mission'. You are just as foolish as him. You, just as your father, believe that your power is superior to mine. I find that wildly amusing."  
  
"Don't you dare insult my father." said Heather.  
  
"Do you have any last requests before you die, Ventar?"  
  
Heather bit her lip. "I have but one, Dragon." She closed her eyes. "For the sake of the people whom we all love so dearly, for the sake of Hogwarts... spare me."  
  
"You have quite an imagination, girl." said the Dragon. "Here is something you should have learned from your father: never shall a dragon of my mass and size submit to a human!" The Dragon flung his head down on the platform, causing half of it break and Heather to be thrown back onto one of the stone walls. The Dragon called out for his minions following this. The ugly things jumped from the fire, tying Heather's hands together behind her and one jumped on her shoulders, holding her mouth shut. The others laughed and jested about her.   
  
A large soldier clad in a dark armor had an iron sword. He toyed with it, cleaned it, and looked down upon its face, pointing its end at Heather. He grinned and they all saw his pointed, black teeth. His eyes were red and full of such an evil as no muggle could ever imagine, only a wizard could see in a demon. Heather looked coldly at the demon, causing it to hesitate a bit. However, the demon was not to be defeated. He shook his head and brought his sword down.   
  
"Now!" The Dragon said. Then, the demon began to inch closer to Heather. He was four feet, then three, then two, then one, and then silence. Then...  
  
"No!!" Harry, Ron, and Hermoine all cried at once. The minion had stabbed Heather in the stomach.   
  
continue to Part IV  
  
a/n: how about part iii? did you like it? i thought it was quite good. i wanted a little more action, but i was trying to go with the music i was listening to (the harry potter soundtrack, yeah!) 


End file.
